


Learning Alongside You

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, F/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This...is not my best work, I'll admit. I had a vision and it was kind of shattered...but I'm going to own up to it...and maybe you guys will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This...is not my best work, I'll admit. I had a vision and it was kind of shattered...but I'm going to own up to it...and maybe you guys will enjoy it.

[Based off [this post](http://imagine-miraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/134336140075/originally-a-teachers-au-where-adrien-teaches)]

* * *

“Smile!”  

Marinette posed for a photo with her parents, Alya snapping the photo with her cellphone.

Marinette and Alya were dressed in their caps and gowns, matching with several other students around them (Save for Chloe, who insisted on having a golden gown). “We’re so proud of you Marinette!” Sabine said, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Our little girl is grown up” Tom said, tearing up. Marinette laughed “I’ll only be at college! I can still visit you guys, it’s not like I’ll be leaving Paris” Marinette said.

“Oh we know…but it still feels like only yesterday you were following me around the bakery in your little Ladybug dress, barely up to my knee…and now…” Tom began to sob, Sabine giggling at consoling her husband “Dad…” Marinette whispered, attempting to quiet him down. “Let him cry Mari! It’s an emotional day!” Sabine said, smiling.

“C’mon smile!” Alya said, holding her cellphone up, she and Marinette posing, degrees in hand.

“Another one for the scrapbook” Alya said, smiling.

Marinette giggled, the jokes cut short by a loud scream.

Marinette looked up to see an Akuma flying above the crowd, people running off in different directions, the crowd separating her from her parents and Alya.

Marinette quickly used this cover to find a place to transform “Really? Now?!” she asked, herself, sighing while Tikki giggled.

* * *

“Hey, I’m no expert; but I’m pretty sure that graduations are supposed to be full of happy tears, not terrified screams” Cat Noir said, smirking as he appeared on a rooftop. The Akuma turned to face him, glaring daggers at him before firing balls of light at him, Cat dodging them expertly. “Wow! Got some anger issues, huh?” he said, smiling.

“Cat, you really shouldn’t aggravate the Akuma…”

Cat Noir turned and smiled as Ladybug appeared beside him “Are you growing jealous my Lady?” he asked, smirking. Ladybug gave Cat Noir and unamused glance before smirking back “Of course not, I have no reason to be jealous, kitty cat” she said, smirking. Cat Noir’s face turned pink at her words, making Ladybug giggle “Ah, from _Chat Noir_ to _Chat Rouge_!” she said, giggling.

“L-Let’s just focus on the Akuma…” Cat murmured.

The two defeated the Akuma with the help of lucky charm -which was a compact mirror of all things- “I’ll see you later kitty cat” Ladybug said, waving goodbye. “Wait!” Cat said, grabbing onto her arm. Ladybug turned to face him, confused. “What is it?” she asked “I was wondering if you’d like to meet up for dinner later tonight” he said.

Ladybug blinked in surprise and smiled “Oh? Where?” she asked “The Arc de Triomphe?” he asked. Ladybug smirked “Oh my, how romantic…Is this when you surprise me by proposing to me in the middle of a candlelit dinner?” she asked “Well…it won’t be much of a surprise anymore…I suppose I’ll have to cancel the Cirque du Soleil performance” Cat said, smirking.

Ladybug giggled “Dinner sounds lovely…” she said, smiling. “I’ll bring the wine and food” Cat Noir said, smiling “I’ll bring the dessert…” Ladybug said, winking at him before running off.

Cat Noir smiled to himself before running off before his transformation wore off.

* * *

“Adrien”

Adrien turned to face his father as Gabriel approached him. “Your teachers tell me it’s about time for you to go to university…” Gabriel said. “Yes father, I’ve already been admitted into one…I start in a few days” Adrien said. “I do not recall giving you permission to do this” Gabriel said, narrowing his gaze. “I reminded you several times. Either way I am an adult now, I see no reason for you to be involved in every little detail of my life” Adrien said, keeping a straight face.

The two Agreste’s sat in silence, staring at each other before Gabriel sighed “You will still model for the company…” Gabriel said “Yes, of course.” Adrien said, not expecting to be released from his job. “And you will not be living on campus…I’ll find you an apartment’ Gabriel said. Adrien stared at his father, blinking in surprise, this he didn’t expect. “I’ll be paying you for your modelling from now on…and you’ll be paying rent on your own. You wish to be an adult so badly, I suppose I can give you some sort of adult treatment…” Gabriel said.

“…Thank you father” Adrien said, still surprised. “You’re welcome…I’ll clear your schedule for the next few days so you can pack…Good luck” Gabriel said, shaking Adrien’s hand before walking away.

Adrien continued to stand there for a moment before shaking his head. His father had always been weird, he wasn’t expecting different this time, though he wasn’t expecting his father to suddenly give him freedom. He pushed those thoughts aside, he had other things to worry about.

“Have a hot date tonight?” Plagg asked, noticing the grin on Adrien’s face the moment he entered his room “You act as if you weren’t there” Adrien said, rolling his eyes. Plagg simply shrugged “You should pack cheese! Lots of it!” Plagg said “Not happening…” Adrien said, shaking his head.

* * *

“Huh? A teaching course?” Alya asked, confused.

Marinette and Alya were out for a celebratory lunch after the Akuma disaster had died down, and were now sitting at a table in a café. “Yup…I’m going to major in fashion of course, but having a plan B is always good” Marinette said, smiling. “I see your point…but why teaching? You can’t exactly control kids very well…remember Manon?” Alya asked, smirking.

Marinette sighed “Yes” she said bluntly, making Alya giggle. “I can’t control them very well…but I don’t want to teach kids Manon’s age, so it should be fine…besides, it’ not like I hated her or she hated me…she was just a bit…hyperactive” Marinette said. Alya smiled “That’s true…well, I’m not gonna yell at you for having a backup plan” Alya said, shrugging as picked up her glass of juice “I propose a toast…to our future” she said, smiling. Marinette giggled and picked up her glass as well “To our friendship” she said, clinking glasses with Alya before they each took a sip of their respective drinks.

“Isn’t this normally done with wine?” Marinette asked, smirking. Alya rolled her eyes “I would’ve loved to have done it with wine…but _someone_ said she was busy this evening…you got a hot date with mystery man?” Alya asked, smirking. “If you must know, yes I do” Marinette said, smiling. “Oh poor Adrien must be so heartbroken!” Alya said dramatically, making Marinette giggle “Would you stop? That crush ended years ago…besides, me and half of Paris’ population thought he was cute…” Marinette said “Alright alright…on a more serious note; when am I gonna get to meet this guy?” Alya asked.

“Dunno…probably never” Marinette said, shrugging “Aww c’mon! can you at least tell me his name?” she asked, pouting.

Marinette smiled and placed a finger against her lips “My. Lips. Are. Sealed”

* * *

Adrien paced back and forth across his bedroom, sighing softly. “My Lady, I know you’ve…told me before…that you’d prefer to keep our identities secret from each other but…” Adrien sighed before shaking his head “’But what? I already told you no Cat Noir, stop asking’…That’s probably what she’ll say…” Adrien said, shaking his head.

“Why don’t you just give up on trying to date her then?” Plagg asked “I don’t want to give up on that! I like being with her! I…I love her…” he whispered “Then just ask her out” Plagg said. “I doubt she’s really interested…we flirt back and forth…but I’m sure she just thinks it’s a joke…” he sighed “Ah, love is a cruel Lady” Plagg said, laughing.

Adrien sighed and turned to face his clock as the clock struck ten.

“I guess it’s time to go…”

* * *

Ladybug hummed softly as she sat on the Arc de Triomphe, a box of cupcakes in her hand. “My Lady” Cat Noir said, smiling as he appeared beside her, wine in hand. “Kitty Cat” Ladybug said, giggling as Cat Noir’s face became pink.

The two set up their little moonlit picnic, Cat Noir smiling at Ladybug “I never thought you’d be one to skip patrol for a dinner…could it be that I’m winning you over?” Cat Noir asked, smiling. “Hm? Possibly…” Ladybug said, smirking as Cat Noir’s face turned red.  Ladybug giggled “Rome wasn’t built in a day, neither was Paris. I’m sure we can take one night off without any major issues ensuing” she said

Cat Noir chuckled as he poured two glasses of wine “Of course…” he said. “I wanted to spend one last night with you too…since I’m sure we’ll both be too busy once we go to uni…” she said softly, swishing her wine around. Cat Noir stared at Ladybug for a moment before shaking his head _No…don’t ask…don’t ruin the moment_

Cat Noir raised his glass, Ladybug giving him a confused look “Shall we make a toast?” he asked, smiling. Ladybug giggled before raising her glass as well “To our futures” she said “To our partnership” Cat said, smiling as he and Ladybug clinked glasses.

_To love…_


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she put the last of her belongings in place. “I think that’s everything…” she said, looking around her dorm room, cardboard boxes stacked neatly against a wall. Marinette sat on her bed, sighing in relief. “You’re an adult now! All on your own!” Tikki said, smiling as she flew in circles around Marinette. “Yeah…all grown up” Marinette sighed. “What’s the matter? Not excited?” Tikki asked “It’s not that…I guess it’s a bit hard to believe that I’m on my own now…” she said.

“Well…besides you” she said, smiling. Tikki giggled “Might as well make the most of it, right?” she asked, smiling. Marinette sighed softly and nodded “I guess you’re right…” she said “Maybe get a boyfriend? ~” Tikki teased.

Marinette’s face turned bright pink “Wh-What?! No! I have someone in mind already!” she said “Who? Cat Noir?” Tikki asked “Of course…I don’t hang out with many guys…” Marinette said. “But you’ll never tell him that you like him?” Tikki asked. Marinette stared out her window, her grip tightening on the windowsill “No…you know why I can’t…” she whispered.

“I don’t think I really understand…you both like each other…” Tikki said. “He only likes Ladybug…besides, he only flirts all the time…I doubt he’s in it for a serious relationship” she said, smiling sadly. “And you’re afraid to face him without the mask…aren’t you?” Tikki said quietly. Marinette laughed “Is it that obvious?” she asked.

“The mask is something I can hide behind…it’s easier if it stays this way…”

* * *

“This…is my new apartment?” Adrien asked.

When his father had told him he would now be paid for his modeling, Adrien expected to start off with a small paycheck and an itty bitty apartment…oh how wrong he was.

“Why do I need a 3-bedroom apartment? I’m gonna be living on my own!” she said. “Mister Agreste wants you to be comfortable…so he’ll be charging you a fraction of the rent. Besides, with this building we can have security outside constantly, this way your fans won’t cause mischief” Nathalie explained.

Adrien sighed _Of course…even if I’m far away from him, I’m still Gabriel Agreste’s son…_ He thought to himself “Right…thanks Nathalie…” Adrien said. Nathalie simply nodded “Remember: you have a photoshoot after class tomorrow…” she said before bidding Adrien goodbye.

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s backpack the moment the coast was clear “Whoa! This place is even bigger than your old room!” he said. Adrien sighed and began to unpack his things. “You know; I’ll never understand why you never accept all this…most people would jump at the chance to have their dad pay for everything” Plagg said.

“Most people didn’t grow up with this, they’re not used to it…at this point I’m tired of it. Money doesn’t fix everything” Adrien said “Of course money doesn’t! cheese does!” Plagg said, smiling. “You need money to buy cheese” Adrien argued “Which is stupid! Why did humans invent currency? Why not just trade for things like before?” Plagg asked.

Adirne simply sighed and ignored Plagg. “Let’s just get unpacked…” he said, moving over to a pile of boxes. “Hey, if you’re gonna be here might as well make the most of it! You have two spare bedrooms! You can have a roommate! And you can pick up a few girls too!” Plagg said, smiling.

“A roommate? Why? So they can brag about being friends with Gabriel Agreste’s son? If it’s not Nino I’m not rooming with anyone…” Adrien said coldly “Okay, then just have lots more girls over!” Plagg said. “I’m only interested in one girl…” Adrien said, smiling softly to himself as he pulled a picture frame out of the box.

Plagg stared at Adrien, noticing he was staring at the picture of Ladybug and himself, taken by Alya. “You’re fawning over her yet you don’t confess?” Plagg asked, confused “I…she doesn’t want me to know who she is…” Adrien said. Plagg rolled his eyes “Yes, I know. We’ve gone through this so many times…” Plagg said, sighing.

“You fell in love with her with the mask; why wouldn’t it be the same without it?” Plagg asked “It’s not that…I’d love her either way” Adrien said, smiling softly. Plagg simply stared at Adrien and sighed before flying towards the refrigerator “So you say, yet you don’t confess” Plagg said. “She doesn’t trust me completely…for whatever reason, she still thinks she needs to keep her identity a secret…I don’t want to be in a relationship with her until I’m sure she trusts me completely…” he whispered.

“I don’t understand the way you think at all…” Plagg said.

“Neither do I…that’s how you know it’s love” Adrien said, snickering.

_Love makes you do crazy things…I can’t think when I’m with her_


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette groaned as she collapsed onto her desk.

It was only the first day and she was already exhausted… _So…many…introductory lessons…_

Marinette took a deep breath before shaking her head _No time to be tired…focus…last class of the day! First lesson of your teaching course! After this you just have to go back to your dorm, get a head start on some work and then go on patrol…I wonder which way is the fastest route to the dorm room…can I transform on campus to get there faster? No…I’m sure people will freak out if Ladybug suddenly appeared on campus…what if I-_ Marinette was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t realize a figure approaching her

“Is this seat taken?”

Marinette was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at the figure “Huh? Oh! No, go a…head” Marinette stared at the figure. He looked so…familiar…blonde hair, green eyes…he looked almost like…

_Adrien Agreste?!_

Adrien smiled at Marinette “Thanks…” he said, before sliding into the seat next to her. “I’m Adrien, by the way…” he said, holding out his hand “M…Marinette…” Marinette said, smiling nervously as she shook hands with him “Nice to meet you Marinette” Adrien said, smiling.

Marinette felt her face turn bright red, was this really happening? Was her childhood crush actually sitting next to her and talking to her? Marinette shook her head _No no no! What are you doing?! No thinking about Adrien! You have Cat! Bad Marinette! Bad! I mean…Cat Noir will never know how I feel about him…but-_

“So…what’s your major?”

“Um…Fashion and Design…you?” Marinette asked, assuming Adrien was simply trying to make small talk. “Physics…” Adrien said, staring at Marinette “What is it?” she asked, confused. “You didn’t say you were a fashion major because-“

“Because you’re Gabriel Agreste’s son? No” Marinette said, smiling softly. “So…you know who I am…” Adrien said, sounding almost disappointed. Marinette gave him a confused look before a smirk appeared on her face, Adrien blinking in confusion “You do realize your face is plastered all over Paris, right? It’d be stupid of me not to know who you are” she said.

Adrien blinked in confusion. She wasn’t fangirling over him? Most people practically fainted the minute they saw him. “I…guess you have a point…” he said, smiling. “Of course I do…so…what brings you to college? I thought _mannequins_ wouldn’t need to study” she said, smiling. Adrien laughed “I wanted to have a backup plan…relying on my father forever doesn’t sound like a very stable job…” Adrien explained.

“Hm…I get it…can’t imagine he’s too happy about you studying here though…” she said “Actually, he’s ecstatic…I think I may have even see him smile…or maybe he just twitched” Adrien said. Marinette laughed “Yeah…he’s not exactly known for having the brightest smile, huh?” she said. “He’s probably just happy I chose to stay here so he could keep an eye on me…” he said. “Oh? How come? Are you some kind of secret bad boy?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Adrien said, smiling. “I doubt you’re that horrible…” Marinette said, rolling her eyes. “Hm…I’ve caused mass-spread panic once because I disappeared off a photo shoot” he said “mass spread panic?” Marinette asked, confused “Yeah…it was during an Akuma attack…I guess they thought I got caught or something…” Adrien said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “It was hilarious” he said after a moment, smiling at Marinette.

Marinette giggled, and the two continued to talk until the teacher arrived

* * *

“So…I was wondering…” Adrien said. Class was over and the two were beginning to pack up their things to leave for the day.

“Yes?” Marinette asked, turning to face him once she had picked up her things. “Do you…want to maybe get coffee sometime?” he asked. Marinette blinked in confusion “coffee?” she asked. Adrien coughed, “I-I mean…We’re both new here…and I’d like for us to be friends…maybe?” he said. _Why am I stuttering? I need to brush up on my social skills…_

Marinette giggled “I didn’t need an explanation…I don’t drink coffee is all…” she said. Adrien blinked in surprise “Oh…uh…then-“

“I’ll have some tea while you drink your coffee…”

Adrien looked at Marinette, his eyes wide “Huh? Uh…so…that’s a yes?” he asked. Marinette giggled and nodded “How about tomorrow?” she asked “tomorrow…right…I know a café we can go to” Adrien said. “Alright…can I have the name?” Marinette asked. Adrien smiled and tore a strip of paper from his notebook, writing something down before handing it to Marinette.

Marinette looked down at the paper in confusion “This is a cellphone number…” she said “I know” Adrien said, smiling. Marinette looked up at Adrien, then back down at the paper before laughing “Oh, you’re good…” she said, smiling as she dialed the number, Adrien’s phone ringing in his back pocket. He glanced down at the number on his screen, Marinette smiling “Now you have mine…you can text me the address later…see you around” she said, smiling as she waved goodbye before exiting the classroom.

Adrien smiled as he saved the phone number _Maybe college won’t be as boring as I thought…_

* * *

Ladybug yawned as she sat on the roof of a building, waiting for Cat to arrive to start their patrol “Tired already? That’s unlike you…” Cat Noir said, smiling as he landed beside her. “College isn’t as much fun as TV makes it out to be…” Ladybug said, smiling. “I agree…I’m assuming your day was as boring as mine then?” he asked “Did your day include nothing but boring introductory lessons and waiting for the teacher, who arrived 20 minutes late?” Ladybug asked “Yes…wait…20 minutes?” he asked.

“Yup…it’s been an awful day…” Ladybug sighed _Except for maybe…meeting Adrien Agreste…god damn in there I go again! Stop it brain! No fantasying about celebrities!_ She thought to herself. Ladybug stood up and stretched taking a deep breath to clear her mind. She stiffened as she felt Cat Noir’s arms wrap around her waist “I have an idea on how to make both of our nights better…” he said. Though Ladybug couldn’t see his face, she could practically hear his smirk “Oh? And how’s that?” she asked.

Before Cat Noir could respond a scream caught their attention. Ladybug sighed “You can tell me about that idea later…” she said, smiling as she slipped out of his grasp and jumped down from the rooftop. Cat Noir lingered for a moment, sighing “Way to ruin the moment Hawk Moth” he sighed before chasing after Ladybug.  


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette yawned as she sat at a table with Adrien “Am I boring you?” he asked, confused. “Huh? No no! Sorry…I just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately” she said “You wouldn’t be falling asleep if you just drank coffee…” he said. “I just need to adjust a sleep schedule…” Marinette said, pouting as she took a sip of her tea.

“Ah…there’s your problem…you’re used to a normal sleep schedule…you poor thing” Adrien said, smiling. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Marinette asked, confused. “You should’ve trained for this” Adrien said, shrugging “trained to get into university? I wasn’t aware I was going to war” she said, smiling. “Life is a battlefield” Adrien said, shrugging as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Alright mister _mannequin._ How did you train?” Marinette asked, smirking. Adrien shrugged “I’ve never had a normal sleep schedule to begin with. Modeling, Chinese, piano, fencing, interviews…I’ve been training for this since day one” Adrien said, smiling. Marinette blinked in surprise “Whoa…how did you ever even find time to sleep at all?” she asked, amazed.

Adrien smiled and held up his cup of coffee, earning a glare from Marinette “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret…this is how I managed to stay awake…” Adrien said, looking around before leaning across the table, signaling for Marinette to lean in closer. Marinette rolled her eyes, but decided to humor him and leaned across the table. “Learn how to sleep anywhere, at any time…” he whispered.

“What does that even mean?” Marinette asked, confused as she leaned back in her chair, Adrien leaning back in his chair as well. “Exactly what it sounds like. If you feel tired and you have…10 minutes before your next class, set an alarm and take a nap wherever you can” he said, shrugging.

Marinette laughed “Is that what you did?” she asked “Yes. I am a ninja…I can sleep anywhere” Adrien said, nodding proudly. “Really? Where’s the craziest place you’ve ever slept?” she asked “Hm…I believe that would be a tree…” Adrien said, tapping his chin in thought. “A tree?” Marinette asked, surprised “I am a ninja” Adrien repeated.

“How didn’t you fall?” Marinette asked, surprised “I never said I didn’t fall a few times” Adrien said bluntly “You mean several times?” Marinette asked, smiling “No comment…” Adrien said, not looking Marinette in the eye. The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Adrien snickered, Marinette smiling. The two laughed, tears coming to Marinette’s eyes “Ah…Well thanks for the tip…I’ll be sure to utilize it…though there are limited places I could sleep…” she said

“That’s because you’re thinking conventionally…” Adrien countered “You’re going to be a fashion designer someday! You need to think outside the box.” he said, smiling. “Okay…think outside the box, sleep anywhere at any time…anything else?” she asked “Drink coffee” Adrien said “No! It’s so bitter!” Marinette whined “Then fill it with sugar and whipped cream, it’ll only elevate the sugar high” Adrien said, smiling as Marinette pouted at him. _She’s so cute…wait…what? No! She’s cute but you have Ladybug!_ Adrien thought to himself, shaking his head.

“Ah! Sorry, but I’ve gotta go…I have my first class in a few minutes” Marinette said, picking up her bag and drinking the rest of her tea. “No problem…we should meet up again sometime” Adrien said, smiling. Marinette smiled back and nodded “definitely…I could use some more training” she said, smiling. Adrien laughed “Of course” he said, waving as Marinette ran off.

* * *

“You’re in the same class as Adrien Agreste?” Alya asked, surprised.

She and Marinette were currently video chatting, Marinette multi-tasking by working on a design as well. “Yes It was a huge surprise when I first saw him! I thought I was dreaming” Marinette said. “Oh~ have you gone on a date with him yet?” Alya asked, smiling. Marinette sighed “Yes, we had coffee this morning…sparks were flying” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “No, I haven’t gone on a _date_ with him” Marinette said, shaking her head.

“Are you remaining loyal to Mystery Man?” Alya asked. “Yes, I am…” Marinette said “Have you even told each other I love you yet? I want to meet this guy some day! I need to make sure he’s perfect for my Marinette” she said, smiling. “I don’t think I need my journalist friend snooping around every corner of his life…” Marinette said, rolling her eyes. _That would do way more harm than good_ she thought to herself.

Alya laughed “I need to make sure he’s clean” Alya said, smiling. “What kind of guy do you think he is?!” Marinette asked, making Alya laugh. “No one’s that squeaky clean! Everyone has a secret!” she said, smiling. Marinette sighed _He does have a secret…his identity…but I want to keep my own a secret, so I can’t hold that against him…_ Marinette thought to herself.

“But Adrien Agreste’s in your teaching course, huh? I never would’ve thought that’d be a thing…why is he taking a teaching course anyway? He’s rich! He doesn’t need a normal job…” Alya said. “He wanted to have a backup plan” Marinette said, shrugging. “Hm…that makes sense…” Alya murmured “Ah, I’ve gotta go, I’m babysitting my sisters while mom’s at work, are we still on for shopping later?” Alya asked. “Yup! I need to get some materials for this dress.” Marinette said, looking down at the design in her sketch book.

“Alright! See you then”

* * *

“Dude! Adrien!”

Adrien laughed as he walked up to Nino “Hey Nino” Adrien said. “Man, I feel like we haven’t met up in a year…how’s college treating the prince? You meet any cute princesses yet?” Nino asked, smiling.

Adrien rolled his eyes “Prince?” he asked “Yeah! You were locked away in a castle and finally got free!” Nino said. Adrien chuckled “College is going surprisingly well so far…” he said. Nino gave Adrien a knowing smirk “You ignored the cute princesses part” Nino said. Adrien sighed “No, I haven’t” he said, shaking his head.

“Aw, c’mon! You never got to date any girls before! You’re an adult now! _Carpe Diem_ dude _!_ ” Nino said. “I’m going to college to study! Not date!” Adrien argued “You can do both! You’re good at multitasking!” Nino argued. “Alright; who are you dating then?” Adrien asked. Nino stared at him “I don’t want to be questioned by you” he said, making Adrien smirk “So…no one” he said.

Nino sighed “No, I’m not dating anyone…though we could go to a few clubs later. I have a DJ gig later tonight” Nino said, smirking “I have studying to do…” Adrien said “Aw c’mon! You need to live a little! Maybe we can finally get you a girl!” Nino said, smiling.

 _Not interested…_ Adrien thought to himself.

* * *

“Are you done yet?” Alya asked. Marinette looked down at the fabrics in her hands before nodding “Yes. You’re so impatient!” she said, giggling as she walked up to the cashier “I’m starving!” Alya whined “Fine fine…I’m done” Marinette said, thanking the cashier as she handed Marinette her bag. “Great! There’s an awesome café nearby! I need some food…I haven’t eaten in days…” Alya said. “What?! What were you doing?!” Marinette asked “I was chasing a scoop!” Alya said, smiling.  

The two turned the corner, Nino looking up at the two just as they approached his and Adrien’s table. “Speaking of cute girls…” he said, smirking at Alya, who rolled her eyes “Hey Nino” she said. “Hello Alya…’Sup Marinette?” Nino said, smiling at Marinette, who stood behind Adrien. “Hey” she said, smiling.

Adrien blinked in surprise turning to face the direction of the voice _Marinette?_ He thought to himself. Marinette caught his gaze, the two staring at each other for a moment, eyes wide in surprise.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

“Adrien?!” Alya asked. “Uh…You two know each other?” Nino asked, confused “We’re…in the same teaching course…” Marinette explained “What?! Dude! You told me you didn’t meet any cute gir-mmmph!” Nino was silenced by Adrien shoving a slice of bread in his mouth. Marinette and Alya exchanged looks as Adrien laughed nervously “S-So…what’re you…girls doing here?” he asked, smiling.

“Marinette was doing some shopping for an assignment…we were just on our way to get something to eat…” Alya explained “Why not join us?” Nino asked, having eaten the bread Adrien had silenced him with. “Alright…but you’ll be paying” Alya said, smirking. “One large plate of fries coming right up” Nino said, smiling.

Marinette giggled as she and Alya sat at Nino and Adriens’ table, Alya sitting beside Nino and Marinette next to Adrien. “So…how’ve you been?” Nino said, smirking at Alya. “Pretty good…journalism isn’t as hard as I thought it’d be…yet again, I’ve been training for this since I was a kid” she said, smiling and flipping her hair back.

Adrien smiled “A journalist, huh?” he asked “Yeah! I run the Lady Blog, so I get all kinds of info on Ladybug and Cat Noir…though I haven’t figured out if they’re dating or not…” she said, pouting. Marinette smiled softly “I don’t really think they are…” she whispered.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien stared at Marinette for a moment before she blinked in realization “I-I mean…if they were, you would’ve found something out about them by now, huh?” she said, smiling. “Hm…true…not much can get past me” Alya said, smiling. “Right…except that you still haven’t found out their identities…” Nino said, making Alya pinch his cheek “Maybe I’m just respecting their wishes…” she said, her words dripping with venom.

“Ah! Alright alright!” Nino said, pouting as he rubbed his cheek in pain once Alya let go. “You two seem to get along well…” Adrien said, smirking. “Huh? We’ve all known each other since junior high…” Alya explained “Speaking of which! How do you two know each other?” she asked, glancing between Nino and Adrien. “Ah…we met when I was doing a photo shoot…I took a break and kinda ran into Nino…” Adrien said.

“Literally…he was running to sneak off for some reason and bumped into me, totally wrecked the new headphones I got” Nino said, smirking at the memory. “Then I bought him a new pair…and we kinda became friends after that…” Adrien said, laughing nervously.

“And why didn’t I know about this?” Alya asked, glaring at Nino. “Uh…why didn’t I tell my crazy journalist friend that I’m friends with a celeb? Let me think…” Nino said. Adrien, Marinette and Alya all laughed “Alright alright…I was…maybe a bit crazy back then…” she said. “Back then?” Marinette asked, smirking. “No comment” Alya said, smiling back innocently.

The four sat together, chatting while they enjoyed their lunch. “I’ll pay…” Adrien said, reaching for the bill “No way! Nino’s paying for my food” Alya said, smiling at Nino, who laughed. “Alright alright…” he said. “You can pay for Marinette’s if you want~” Alya said, glancing at Marinette, who gave her a look of confusion “It’s the guy’s job to pay on a date, right?” she said, smiling.

 _D-date?!_ Marinette and Adiren both thought to themselves “Th-That really isn’t necessary…I-I can pay for my own meal!” Marinette insisted, reaching for her wallet “With what money? You just bought all those fabrics today, didn’t you?” Alya asked, smiling. “I…uh…” Marinette stuttered for an excuse, freezing as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll pay for it this time…you can pay me back later if you want, ‘kay?” Adrien said, giving her a warm smile. Marinette’s face turned bright pink as she nodded “So sorry! I promise I’ll pay you back soon!” she said. “Don’t worry about it” Adrien said, smiling. “No! I’ll pay you back! I swear it!” she said, standing up “I…I have to get back to my dorm now but…I’ll see you tomorrow” Marinette said.

“Let me walk you back” Adrien said, placing his money on the table “Y-You really don’t-“

“I want to” Adrien interrupted. “I’m heading that way anyway…” he explained. Alya and Nino exchanged looks before smirking at one another. “We’ll just leave you two love birds to it then~” Alya said, smiling. “Yeah, see you later bro” Nino said as he placed money on the table “Later!” he said, he and Alya heading in the opposite direction of where Marinette and Adrien were going.

“I…uh…s-sorry about…her…” Marinette said, her face bright pink. Adrien laughed nervously “No need to apologize…shall we go?” he said, smiling.

The two made their way down the street, happily chatting about whatever came to their minds. “you live on your own? Doesn’t that get boring? Or…lonely?” she asked. Adrien shrugged “It might be…though I have a…cat…to keep me company” he said, smiling.

The two arrived to Marinette’s room, stopping in front of the door “Thanks again…for…paying for my lunch…I swear I’ll pay you back soon” Marinette said. Adrien laughed “I already told you not to worry about it…think of it as a friend treating another friend to lunch” Adrien said, smiling. “…If you say so…” she said. Adrien smiled “See you tomorrow?” he asked “Huh? In class, right…yes…” she said, smiling back.

Marinette made her way into her room, sighing softly “Well that was fun!” Tikki said, giggling as she flew out of Marinette’s purse. “Did you have a good day?” she asked “Of course! I got my materials, I got to hang out with Alya…and even got to spend time with Adrien” Marinette said, smiling. “Hm? Is that old crush coming back?” Tikki teased.

Marinette laughed and shook her head “Of course not! Adrien’s really nice…and cute…and funny…but…” Marinette trailed off for a second before her eyes widened in realization “No no! I can’t fall in love with Adrien! I love Cat Noir!” she said, shaking her head. “Well…what do you like about Cat?” Tikki asked, confused.

“Cat? He’s cute, and nice, and funny…and it’s so much fun to tease him…” Marinette topped for a moment “Wait a second…the things I like about Adrien are the same things I like about Cat Noir…” she said. Marinette faced palmed and laughed “Of course! That’s why I like Adrien so much! He’s just like Cat Noir! It’s not that I like Adrien, he just reminds me of Cat!” she said.

“But…if he reminds you of Cat…and you like Cat but aren’t willing to confess…why not just go out with Adrien?” Tikki asked, confused. “I still feel like that’d mean I was betraying Cat…” Marinette whispered. “Hm…so if Cat wasn’t around…you’d date Adrien?” Tikki asked. “Hm…maybe?” Marinette said, considering the thought for a moment before shaking her head “No way! I don’t even want to think about that!” she said.

“A world without my precious partner isn’t a world I want to live in at all!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you falling for her?”

“Who?”

“What do you mean who?! Marinette! Who else would I be talking about?!” Plagg yelled.

The two were currently in Adrien’s dining room, Adrien on his laptop, typing furiously. “What? No! I mean…maybe?” Adrien said, taking a break from typing to hold his head in his hands “Ugh… I don’t know…” he said. “You don’t know how you feel? You’re a really complicated person…” Plagg said, laughing.

“Plagg!” Adrien yelled, glaring at his kwami “Just answer the question! Which one do you like?! The quicker you decide, the less I have to hear you whine and moan to yourself about which one you like more! For a guy who said you came here to study, you seem to be more hung up on girls than your own work” Plagg said, smirking. “Since when do you care anyway?” Adrien asked “Since this whole thing got on my nerves” Plagg deadpanned.

“I like Marinette! Okay! But the only reason I like her is because she reminds me of Ladybug!” Adrien said, sighing. “I don’t want to form a relationship with her if I’m only going to be thinking of Ladybug…it’d only hurt both of us…” Adiren said.

“You and Ladybug only flirt back and forth aimlessly anyway! Neither of you is taking this too seriously from what I can see…so does this really matter? You’re just hurting yourself…” Plagg said. “Hm…love hurts…” Adrien said, shrugging. His alarm sounded a few minutes later and he sighed softly. “I guess it’s time for patrol…” he said, standing up.

“Ah yes, time to see your Ladybug that you’ll never confess to because apparently love hurts and you’re a masochi-“

“Plagg: Claws Out!”

* * *

“It’s been quiet lately…” Ladybug said as Cat Noir landed beside her “I’ve been thinking that too…” he said, the two staring at the Paris skyline. “The calm before the storm…something big is coming…” Ladybug whispered. Cat Noir blinked in confusion. “The final battle?” he asked “Probably…” Ladybug said before turning away.

“I guess we’ll have to say goodbye soon…huh?”

Cat Noir’s eyes widened “What?” he asked.

“If Hawk Moth isn’t around…is there any need for Ladybug and Cat Noir? I’d imagine we’ll be decommissioned” she said. Cat Noir blinked _She’s right…we won’t be needed anymore…I’ll never see Ladybug again…_ he thought to himself

_…I don’t want that to happen_

Cat Noir took a deep breath “In that case…May I ask you something…my Lady?” he asked. Ladybug blinked in confusion before turning to face him, smiling “Of course kitty cat…what’s up?” she asked.

Cat Noir took a deep breath to keep his blush under control. “I…What is our relationship?” he asked. Ladybug blinked in confusion “We’re…partners…of course…” she said, her smile now become a nervous one. “Right…partners…but…we don’t really know a lot about each other” he said

_I want to be more…_

“I mean…we walk around all the time, telling people we’re partners…”

_And flirting…are you taking me seriously? Do you think I’m just joking?_

“I…I want to learn more about you…I want to-“

_I want to tell you how I feel…But I need you to trust me! I want to know who you-_

“Enough!”

Cat Noir blinked in surprise, taking a step back ay Ladybug’s outburst. “We’ve talked about this before Cat…” she said, looking up at him. Cat felt his chest tighten.

Ladybug’s eyes were watery, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I want to keep our identities a secret…for both of our safety…” she said. Her voice was thick, as if she was about to start sobbing right then and there.

Cat took a step forward “My Lady…I’m sorry…I didn’t…” he stopped talking, simply making his way towards her, taking her into his arms the moment he got close enough. “I’m sorry…” he whispered, his chin resting on her head as she stood still in his embrace “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t…” he sighed “I shouldn’t force you to tell me…if you don’t want to” he whispered.

Ladybug sniffled, Cat Noir pulling away from their hug and smiling softly as he wiped her tears from her eyes “I’m sorry…I swear I won’t bring it up ever again…I got carried away with my own wants…” he whispered. Ladybug simply shook her head “You have no reason to apol-“

“I do…” he said sternly, giving Ladybug a soft smile “A gentleman should always put a lady’s wishes before his own…” he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “We should be going soon…it’s late” he said. Cat Noir bowed deeply “Goodnight my Lady…I hope you sleep well…perhaps I’ll be in your dreams” he said, winking at her in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Ladybug smiled, tears still in her eyes “Goodnight kitty cat…” she whispered.

As Cat Noir ran off Ladybug sighed softly “It’s not that I don’t want to show you…it’s that I’m scared…” she whispered softly, feeling a pang of regret in her chest, as if someone had stabbed her with a knife. “I want…us to be more…”

_But what will you think when you see the real me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FeedAdrien2K16

Marinette sat in class, tapping her pen against her temple. Anyone passing by would think she was taking notes…but it was something completely different. _I want to know more about you too…but I can’t do this without the mask…the girl who I really am isn’t as strong at the me that you see…no…this just makes it sound like I’m afraid of him…_ Marinette was so caught up in her writing she didn’t notice the teacher calling her name until Adrien not-so-gently nudged her side, making her jump.

“Miss Cheng…can you please pick up the reading?” the teacher asked. Marinette blinked in confusion “Huh? Oh! Uh…s-sure…” she said. Adrien tapped a place on his own text book, Marinette picking up from there. “Very good…” the teacher said, Marinette smiling nervously as she sat back down, mouthing a silent thank you to Adrien, who merely nodded in her direction.

Marinette stared at Adrien, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He seemed…upset…head resting in his palm as he silently followed the reading, bothering to take notes every now and again. _Great…two men in my life are upset…_ she thought to herself, sighing softly.

Marinette approached Adrien after class “Hey…are you okay?” she asked. Adrien blinked in surprise, giving Marinette a smile “Of course…why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. “Uh…you…seemed kind of out of it today…” she said “I could tell you the same…” he said, smiling as he eyed the notebook Marinette was holding to her chest. “Huh? Oh…uh…”

Adrien laughed as Marinette’s face turned red, cursing herself for not having an excuse. “I guess we’re both a bit out of it…midterms are coming up soon, that probably has something to do with it…” he said. Marinette laughed nervously “Probably…my head’s crammed so full of knowledge I’m surprised it hasn’t exploded yet…” she said. Adrien laughed “I have an idea…why don’t we watch a movie at my place?” he asked “Huh?!” Marinette asked, surprised.

“Well I kinda figured since we’re both studying so much we deserve a break…is something wrong?” he asked, noticing Marinette’s bright pink face. “Ah…n-no! that sounds…fine…” she said, smiling _Fine?! What do you mean fine?! You’re gonna be going into Adrien’s apartment! This is not fine! CODE BLUE CODE BLUE_ “Great…how about tonight?” Adrien asked “Huh?! T-Tonight…uh…s-sure…” she said. _I don’t think I’m ready to face Cat Noir yet…I doubt he’s ready to face me either…_

“Alright…I’ll text you the address. Say…7pm?” he asked “Sure” Marinette said, smiling.

The two went opposite directions, Plagg exiting Adrien’s bag the moment he entered the apartment “Ah! So you’re taking my advice?” he asked, smiling “No. I just need to spend some time with friends…and study…study with friends” Adrien said, nodding to himself. “Why not Nino?” Plagg asked, smirking “He’s not in the same class as me” Adrien said defensively.

“Or that rejection from Ladybug finally got you in shape” Plagg said, smirking. Adrien glared at Plagg before looking around the apartment “Maybe I should clean up…” he said, glancing around “Oh? Are you sure it’s not a date? You’re gonna make this place smell like a field of daisies for a girl you’re not interested in?” Plagg asked. “Better than smelling like cheese” Adrien responded bluntly.

* * *

About an hour later, Adrien had scrubbed the place clean, his father’s maids would be amazed at his work. “That should be everything…” he said, sighing. “I still can’t believe you’re doing this…” Plagg sighed “Oh right…I forgot” Adrien said, walking over to the fridge, pulling out a basket of cheese. Plagg’s eyes widened and he immediately flew towards it, Adrien swiftly dodging him “Oh no you don’t…you’re going to enjoy this cheese while locked in one of the guest bedrooms…” he said, tossing the basket into one of the rooms, Plagg flying in after it, Adrien shutting the door once he was inside “You stay in there! I don’t need to explain why I have a little flying cat who smells like cheese in my apartment!” Adrien yelled.

A few moments later the doorbell rang, Adrien rushing over to answer it, checking himself in the mirror before suddenly stopping and shaking his head _What are you doing?! It’s not a date! Get out of model mode!_ He thought to himself, taking a breath before opening the door.

Marinette sat there, her eyes widening a bit in surprise as Adrien opened the door. “Ah…hi…” she said awkwardly. “Hi…” Adrien said, smiling awkwardly. The two stood there for a few seconds, Marinette clearing her throat “Uh…can I come in?” she asked. Adrien blinked in confusion “Huh? Oh! Right…y-yeah…come in…” he said, stepping aside.

Marinette awkwardly stepped into his apartment, Adrien staring at her for a moment, his eyes landing on a slim black and green notebook sticking out of her bag “What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the book. “Huh? Oh! I uh…” Adrien simply reached for the notebook, pulling it out of Marinette’s bag “No studying!” he said, bopping her on the nose “I’m not! I mean…” Marinette sighed in defeat, figuring it was easier to actually give in than explain what she was really writing.

“You caught me…” she said, smiling nervously. Adrien stared at her for a moment before putting the notebook on a nearby bookshelf, on the highest shelf he could reach “Huh? Hey! Why all the way up there?” she yelled. “So you can’t grab it” Adrien said, smiling as he pat Marinette on the head. “It’s not my fault you’re too short…” he said. Marinette pouted “Alright _Monsieur Mannequin_ you win…but I’m getting that back one way or another…” she said.

“Of course, I’ll give it back to you later…but for now, movie time.” Adrien said before walking over to his TV.

Soon the two were settled on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them

**~One really bad movie later~**

Adrien’s eyes opened sleepily “Ugh…what happened?” he asked himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over, his face turning bright red as he realized Marinette had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He stared down at her for a moment, feeling his face becoming warmer and warmer as his blush worsened _There’s a cute girl in my apartment who fell asleep on me while we were watching the most boring movie of all time…if Nino were here right now he’d make a really dumb joke_ _…_

Adrien shook his head and sighed. _Did I just call her cute? No, I can’t do that. Ladybug! Stay loyal to Ladybug!_ He argued to himself.

_Do you really think she’ll take you seriously?_

Well she flirts back! And I already have a relationship with her! I’d prefer to not ruin it!

_Relationship? You do nothing but flirt! Besides, she told you herself; she wants things to stay the same!_

I don’t think she meant our relationship…at least I hope not…

Adrien sighed softly “I’m literally arguing with myself…I’m too tired for this…”

* * *

Marinette groaned as the sunlight hit her face, stirring her awake “What time is it?” she yawned. Marinette looked around quickly, recognizing right away that she wasn’t in her room. “Wh-What?! Where am I?” she asked.

“Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty”

Marinette jumped as Adrien exited his room, standing behind her. “Wh-What? Adrien? What happened?” she asked, confused. “You kinda fell asleep on my couch…” he said, laughing nervously. “Huh? I did? When did…” Marinette groaned and face palmed, remembering that she had fallen asleep during the movie.

“I’m so sorry…but…how did I end up in there?” she asked, pointing to the room she had just exited “I carried you of course! I wasn’t going to let you sleep on my couch when I have an extra bed” he said, smiling. Marinette felt her face heat up “I am…so so _so_ sorry!” she said. Adrien laughed “No worries! I fell asleep too…either that movie was horrible or we were worn out due to studying…” Adrien said.

“I’m gonna go with C) All of the above” Marinette said, smiling. Adrien laughed, though it was cut off by Marinette’s stomach growling. “We should probably get some food in you before that bear inside you eats me” Adrien teased, Marinette pouting “ha ha, very funny” she said.

“What does a _mannequin_ eat anyway?” Marinette asked as she walked towards the kitchen, taking a seat at the small dinner table in front of it. “Let’s see…we have cereal, cereal, granola bars, fruit, and more cereal” Adrien said. Marinette stared at Adrien as he went around his kitchen. “And some actual food that Nino brought over when he crashed here once…” Adrien said. “And by actual food you mean…?” Marinette said, giving Adrien a look of confusion, worry, and judgement.

“Flour, eggs, milk…”

Marinette slammed her hands down on the table “perfect. I’ll make us some pancakes” she said. Adrien stared at her in confusion “What?” he asked. “What? Do you not have a pan?” she asked. “I do…” Adrien said, looking around his kitchen for a moment before pulling a pan out from a cupboard “But I don’t think you should cook…you’re a guest” he explained “A guest who spent the night at your house, uninvited…so I’ll cook you some breakfast!” she said.

“But…I really don’t think-“

“No buts” Marinette said, pushing Adrien towards the dining table. “Are you sure you don’t need my help?” he asked. Marinette gave Adrien a smirk, one that seemed so familiar to him that he imagined Ladybug was standing before him for a brief moment before his vision went back to Marinette “I’m pretty sure I don’t want to let a mannequin near fire…you might melt” she teased before turning her attention back to the kitchen.

A few moments later…

Adrien stared down at the strawberry pancakes in front of him before looking up at Marinette as she took a seat across from him. “You really didn’t have to do this…” he said. “Too late! It’s done! Now eat it!” she said, smiling. Adrien sighed before taking a bite out of his breakfast, his eyes growing wide. Marinette laughed as Adrien devoured his plate “I take it you like them then?” she asked, smiling.

Adrien’s face turned pink in embarrassment, laughing nervously “T-They’re really good…” he said. Marinette smirked “I can tell” she said, glancing at his now empty plate.

After breakfast Marinette sighed softly as she stood up and stretched “Well…since I’m done making an apology breakfast…I’d better get going, I’ve still got some studying to do…and I’m still wearing yesterday’s clothes” she said, tugging at her shirt. Adrien cocked his head to the side “I thought you had studied everything” he said “For fashion, yes…for the teaching course…not so much…” she sighed “I could help you with that” he said, smiling.

“Oh? What’s the catch?” she asked “More pancakes?” Adrien asked, earning a laugh from Marinette “fair deal…when should we start?” she asked “Hm…I don’t have anything planned for this week…we can start whenever you want” he said. “Alright…how about I come back tomorrow then?” Marinette asked, smiling. “It’s a date!” Adrien said, freezing once he realized what he said “I-I mean maybe not a _date_ but…a…study…date…” he said.

Marinette giggled, though her face was a light pink. “I know what you meant…” she said, picking up her bag. “Oh yeah…I need my notebook back…” she said, pointing at the notebook Adrien had played keep away with. “Huh? Oh! Right!” he said, walking over and grabbing the book, handing it back to her “What’s in there…if I may ask?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Marinette smiled softly “An apology…I guess…” she whispered. Before Adrien could ask what she meant Marinette waved “I’ll see you tomorrow then!” she said as she made her way to the door. Adrien stared at the door, blinking in confusion before sighing softly “Those are two awkward goodbyes in two days…great” he sighed softly, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

“A date?!”

“A _study_ date” Marinette argued. “A date is still a date girl! How are you not freaking out?” Alya asked through Marinette’s computer screen “I already told you…my crush on Adrien ended _years_ ago, I have no reason to be nervous” Marinette said. “Says the girl digging through her closet! What are you doing? Looking for the perfect outfit?”  she asked, smiling. “No! I…just…need some fabrics…” she said. “Hmm? For what? Is your final exam to design a dress?” Alya asked “Not just design one…I need to take a written test, and make three different outfits; casual, professional, and dressy…” Marinette said.

“Sounds tough…I guess I better leave you to it…make sure you rest up for your study date tomorrow~” Alya teased before hanging up the video call. Marinette sighed softly, rolling her eyes as she picked out the fabrics for her designs “I’d better get started on those designs…after I visit a certain alley cat…” she said, smiling as Tikki flew next to her.

* * *

“Hey”

Cat Noir turned to face the voice behind him, staring at Ladybug “Hey there Lovebug” he said, smiling. Ladybug chuckled and rolled her eyes “Hey kitty cat…” she said. The two stood in an awkward silence for a while before Ladybug finally cleared her throat while Cat Noir looked away “So…about-“ The two began.

They stared at each other before laughing nervously “You first…” Ladybug said “No no, Ladies first…go ahead…” he said. Ladybug looked up at Cat, taking a step closer and taking a deep breath “I’m sorry…about…suddenly yelling at you…” she said. “You have no reason to apologize…I shouldn’t have brought it up…again…” Cat Noir said. “I was being selfish…ironic since I’m a cat, huh?” he said, laughing at his own stupid pun, Laydbug rolling her eyes.

“Right…well…I’m still sorry…so…let’s go back to normal now…okay?” she asked. Cat Noir stared at Ladybug for a moment, biting his tongue as he nodded “Right…” he said. “Though…you were right about one thing…” he said, looking out towards the twinkling lights of Paris. “There’s definitely something big coming…it’s way too calm and quiet lately…” he said. “I agree…maybe we should start preparing ourselves…training more…” she whispered “I don’t want to leave ourselves wide open for an attack, just because we got careless…” she said.

“Hmm….I wouldn’t be opposed to you being left wide open~”

Ladybug blinked in surprise as she felt Cat Noir’s arms wrap around her waist, she could practically hear him smirking. “Hm…I’m sure you wouldn’t…though you’re wide open right now” she said.

Before Cat Noir could say anything he felt himself falling, arms and legs pinned to the ground in seconds. Ladybug smirking at him as she pinned his arms above his head. “I win~” she teased. “Or do you?” Cat Noir asked, attempting to lift his arms, only for Ladybug to gain a tighter grip and give him another amused smirk. “Okay…yeah, you win” he said, Ladybug giggling as she got off of him, allowing him to stand. “I doubt we’ll ever actually be in that kind of situation, since we can’t allow the Akuma to get close to us…but it’d still be good to have some practice” Ladybug said. “I agree…” Cat Noir said, nodding.

“So…sparring practice?” Ladybug asked. Cat Noir nodded “Alright…since it’ll be the last battle…might as well go out with a bang” he said.

The two continued to practice throughout the night, both slightly preoccupied with the same thought.

_The last battle…will we ever see each other again?_


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed, Ladybug and Cat Noir continuing to practice and train…yet neither considering confessing to the other. _Things should just stay as they are…_ they each thought to themselves.

While the heroes hid their feelings, their civilian selves grew closer and closer, it would be rare to see Adrien and Marinette apart from each other…yet they would both deny dating, or even having feelings for each other. Despite locking away their feelings for the other’s alter ego, feelings don’t go away that easily…the moment the mere thought of dating the other came to their mind, those old feelings would rear their ugly head again.

“Love really does hurt…huh?” Adrien said to Plagg when the little kwami showed worry for his wielder. “And you really are a masochist” Plagg sighed, earning a chuckle from Adrien.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir watched over Paris, a callous expression on Ladybug’s face as she looked over the city, spirals of pink surrounding the Parisians. “Where’s the Akuma?” she asked. Cat Noir looked around, grabbing Ladybug by the waist and pulling from around the waist and winking at her “Going up?” he asked, pulling out his staff and extending it upwards, giving them a birds eye view of the area.

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked around, Ladybug glaring at a certain area where the spirals of pink were more frequent “An arrow…” she whispered. Cat Noir followed Ladybug’s gaze. Sure enough the spirals formed an arrow pointing in a certain direction. “I guess he’s ready to face us now…he’s leading us directly to him huh?” Cat Noir asked “Seems like it…Are you ready?” Ladybug asked.

 _Ready? Of course not. You said it yourself, we’ll probably be decommissioned after this…I doubt we’ll ever see each other again…_ “I’m always ready My Lady” he said, smiling.

The two followed the arrows, Cat Noir watching Ladybug as they ran towards the direction of the arrows, seeing her grimace whenever someone screamed or yelled for help. “Don’t listen…take care of Hawk Moth first. Everything will go back to normal once we nip this thing in the bud!” Cat Noir said.

Laydbug glanced at him and smiled “Right…it’s…a habit” she said her body twitching to go and save individual people.

The two soon arrived to a large building, Ladybug glaring at the large glass window at the top of the building, beams of pink light firing from it. “Let’s do this” Ladybug said, smirking _I’ve got a graduation to get to_ she thought as she and Cat scaled the building.

* * *

“It’s over”

Cat Noir glared at the man before him. Hawk Moth fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands as Ladybug held the pink Miraculous in her hands. “G-Give it back…I need…” Hawk Moth pleaded. “It’s over…just accept it…” Ladybug said, the pink Miraculous in her hand disappearing in a flash of light. _You’re right…It is over…for now…_ a voice said.

Ladybug continued to glare down at Hawk Moth in distain, her Miraculous beeping being the only think to catch her attention. “My Lady…we have to go” Cat Noir said. “…Right…” she said, turning from Hawk Moth’s shaking form to escape from the window. Cat followed her, the two standing on a rooftop, Ladybug looking down at the lucky charm in her hand, a slingshot.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug threw the slingshot into the air, a large wave of Ladybugs dispersing all around Paris. The two heroes watched the damage be repaired, their Miraculous beeping once more. Ladybug looked over to Cat Noir, sending him a smile that melted his heart.

“It’s been fun kitty cat…but I guess this is goodbye…”

And the feeling was gone.

Cat Noir’s eyes widened. “R…Right…” he said. “I’m gonna miss you…” she whispered. “I…I’ll miss you too…” he whispered. _This doesn’t have to be the end though! I want to keep being with you! I want to stay with you!_ Cat wanted to pour everything out to her…but he knew it was better to just nod and smile, Ladybug nodding back before turning to run off.

“Wait!”

Ladybug stopped and turned to face Cat, blinking in surprise. Cat was just as surprised at his own outburst. “I…uh…” Cat took a deep breath before suddenly running forward, pulling Ladybug into a tight embrace “Thank you…for being my…partner…” he whispered “I’ll miss you…take care of yourself My Lady…” he whispered.

Cat pulled away, Ladybug staring into his eyes, surprised. His emerald eyes, usually shining with mischief, showed only sadness and…something else. Before Ladybug could react, Cat Noir ran off.

Ladybug looked around, realizing she had to de-transform as well.

* * *

“You missed your chance! Again!”

Adrien laughed as Plagg berated him, having ducked into an alley way just in time. “I know…” he whispered “This was the last chance…” Plagg murmured. “I know…” he whispered again as a bright light enveloped Plagg and the ring Adrien wore “…I hope you don’t make the same mistake again…Cat Noir” Plagg said before vanishing.

* * *

“You really didn’t want to tell him?” Tikki asked, worried.

Marinette smiled softly, shaking her head as she rest against the wall of an alley “I’m sure…” she whispered. “We won’t be Ladybug and Cat Noir anymore…our relationship ends with our identities…” she whispered, smiling sadly, tears in her eyes.

Tikki looked at Marinette with sadness in her eyes “Lady Luck…Lady Love…” Tikki whispered. Marinette smiled and shook her head “Not anymore my luck and love have run out” Marinette said, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood. Almost immediately she gained a somber look “…I’ll miss you Tikki…” she whispered “I’ll miss you too…Marinette…” Tikki whispered, Marinette taking off her earrings and placing them in the palm of her hand.

“Please…be happy…” Tikki whispered before disappearing in a flash of light.

Marinette laughed “I will…” she whispered.

* * *

“Marinette!”

Marinette blinked in surprise as her parents ran up to her, suddenly feeling her father pick her up and spin her around “Our little girl!” Tom said, practically sobbing. “Dad! Stop it!” Marinette yelled, laughing. Sabine watched the two, giggling as she held up a camera.

“Hey girl!” Alya said, running up to Marinette once Thomas had set her down. “Hey Alya!” Marinette said, giggling.

Adrien watched Marinette from a few yards away, feeling slightly jealous. “Hey dude” Nino said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Adrien blinked in surprise and turned to face him “Hm? What is it Nino?” he asked. “Are you just gonna stare? Or make a move?” he asked. “What are you talking about?” Adrien asked, confused.

“I’m going to college to study! Not date!” Nino said, imitating Adrien. “You’re not _going_ to college anymore, so make a move!” Nino said, patting Adrien on the back. “Did you just find a loophole?” Adrien asked, confused. “Yup! I should’ve been a lawyer! Now go get her!” Nino said, pushing Adrien forward.

“W-What?! Wait a second!” Adrien said, managing to stop a few feet away from Marinette “I never even said I liked Marinette! What are you trying to do?” Adrien asked “Uh…hook you up with a cute girl?” Nino said, confused. “You can lie to me all you want dude, you’re so into her, and way too obvious about it” Nino said, smirking.

Adrien sighed _With friends like you who needs Plagg?_ He thought to himself, already missing his tiny companion. “Alright…if I ask her out will you leave me alone?” Adrien asked “yeah, sure!” Nino said, smiling “And if she rejects me?” Adrien asked, earning a punch in the arm from Nino “If she rejects actual model Adrien Agreste I will eat my headphones” Nino said

“Deal”

“Wait…what?!”

Adrien smirked at Nino before making his way over to Marinette, who was chatting happily with Alya and her parents. “Hey…Marinette…” Adrien said, tapping her on the shoulder. Marinette turned to face him, Adrien staring at her for a moment.

In that moment, for a brief second, he had pictured her as Ladybug.

_Yes Kitty Cat?_

“Yes Adrien?”

Adrien blinked and shook his head, seeing Marinette once again “I…uh…wanted to…” Alya and Marinette exchanged looks of confusion “Wanted to…what?” she asked. “I…wanted to…” Adrien sighed softly

“Wish you good luck”

Marinette blinked in confusion “Fashion’s a tough field to get into…but…I know you’ll do well…” he said, smiling. Marinette looked up at Adrien, blinking in surprise before smiling “Thanks” she said.

Adrien took a step back as Marinette hugged him “Good luck with the whole teaching thing…or modeling if you stick to it” she said, smiling. Adrien smiled, thought there was an expression hidden in his eyes that Marinette couldn’t read “Right…” he said. Marinette gave him a look of confusion as he turned away, walking away at a brisk pace.

 _Why are you walking away?_ A voice in his head yelled

“I can’t do this to her…it’d only hurt both of us in the end…” he mumbled.

_You’re way too nice for your own good, still pining after a girl who’s gone_

Adrien simply chuckled coldly as Nino walked up to him “So? Am I gonna have to eat my headphones? Should I get the barbeque sauce ready? …Are you okay?” Nino asked, concerned. Adrien simply laughed “Yeah…I’m fine…and no, you won’t have to eat your headphones…though we didn’t say what I’d have to do if I chickened out” Adrien said.

“You chickened out?! What the heck dude?!” Nino yelled, drawing way more attention than necessary from the people around them. “I…uh…kinda just got out of a…really long relationship…” Adrien said. “Oh…wait a second!” Nino said, being just as loud as his last outburst.

Nino smiled apologetically to the crowd before leading Adrien away. “relationship?! What relationship?! Why didn’t I know anything about this?!” he whispered harshly. “Uh…it wasn’t much of a relationship really…more like…me being an idiot” he said, earning a look of even more confusion from Nino. “Well, whatever it was, it must have been pretty deep if you wouldn’t confess to Marinette” he said, shrugging. “Maybe it wasn’t meant to be”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a huge crush on Marinette with how much you talk about her.”

“I did”

Adrien stared at Nino “What?” he asked. “Long story, not interesting.” Nino said, brushing it off. “Well…either way looks like neither of us were meant for her, huh?” Nino said, sighing. “Well…I could try again some other time…maybe…” Adrien murmured. “No way dude, she’s heading off to New York” Nino said.

“What?!” Adrien yelled, more surprised. “She got a job as an intern or something for a fashion magazine…so looks like you missed your chance!” Nino said, patting Adrien on the back. Adrien simply sighed and shook his head. _Twice in a day…Plagg is gone, but my bad luck stuck around_ he thought to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

“You broke it off with M.M.  and you’re still not gonna confess to Adrien?” Alya asked. She and Marinette were in Marinette’s room, packing everything up. “No Alya…I don’t think anyone can bounce back that quickly…” Marinette sighed. “Hm…I dunno about that…” Alya murmured, thinking back on how she met Nino.

“Well…I can’t at least…” she whispered, spotting the little purse she used to carry Tikki in. Marinette smiled softly, picking up the small pink purse and putting it on. _I still need time…I’ll be happy Tikki…with or without Cat Noir…with or without you…with or without Ladybug…_

_I’ll keep my promise._


	8. Chapter 8

**Several Years Later…**

Adrien yelped and shot up in bed, looking around. He glared down at his hand, a little black kitten gnawing on his fingers, its small pointed teeth like daggers. “Good Morning to you too Plagg…” he groaned. The kitten looked up at him, releasing his fingers from its teeth and meowing, it’s green eyes giving him an innocent stare. Adrien chuckled before rolling out of bed “fine…let’s get you some food before you eat me…I have to get to work in a few minutes…” he said, the kitten meowing in response as Adrien made his way towards his kitchen.

It had been several years since he had split from his Lady, though he continued to think about her often. He thought about her nearly every day; where was she? How was she doing? Did she think about him too? Was she still in Paris? Sometimes Marinette drifted into his thoughts as well…often wondering about how she was doing. Had she succeeded in her fashion career? Where was _she_? London? Milan? Was she still in New York?

Adrien brought himself out of his thoughts and sighed, shaking his head. It was Monday, he had to go to work…less his students be deprived of a Physics lesson from the best Physics teacher in the world (according to them).

* * *

Adrien looked around his classroom, making sure everything was set up, when he overheard a couple of teachers chatting as they walked by his room. “I heard a new art teacher arrived today” one of them said. “Oh? To replace Monsieur Bronn? Already?” the other asked. “Yes. She’s just arrived from New York.” The first teacher said. “What’s her name? Is she American?” the second asked. “No, apparently she grew up here! Her name’s Mlle. Dupain-Cheng”

Adrien nearly dropped the box of prisms he was carrying. _Cheng? Dupain-Cheng? It couldn’t be…could it? I mean…what are the odds?_ He thought to himself. Adrien pushed the thoughts aside, but they kept coming back, again and again, over and over. **_But what if it IS her? She was pretty cute back in university…imagine what she must look like now! There’s no harm in checking if it’s her!_** Adrien sighed, deciding to give in to his thoughts, what was the harm really? At least this way he could debunk his thoughts and get back to work in peace.

Adrien exited his classroom, having a few minutes before class began, and made his way over to the art classroom. _Fine, I’ll just prove to myself that it’s not Marinette. And if it is her…I’ll just say hello! No harm done! And…maybe this is fate giving me a chance? I mean…Ladybug and I aren’t happening…_

**_Took you long enough to figure that out_ **

_Shut up_

Adrien casually walked by the art classroom, planning on simply pretending to be walking by on the way to the bathroom and peeking in…but he just stopped at the door once he got a glimpse inside.

Marinette stood at the front of the classroom, humming softly to herself as she set up for class. Her hair was tied up into a bun, a few strands framing her face. She wore a paint-stained smock over a ladybug print dress, Adrien just now realizing how amazing she looked in Ladybug print, had she ever worn that when they were in uni? The sunlight behind her made her appear to be an angel to him for a moment. Adrien was love-struck.

After a moment he realized he was staring, he ran off back towards his classroom, missing Marinette’s look of confusion and bewilderment. “What was that?” Marinette asked herself, confused

Adrien panted as he arrived back at his classroom, having sprinted back.

“Monsieur Agreste?”

Adrien jumped, realizing half of his students were staring at him in confusion. “Oh! Uh…Y-yes?” he asked. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” one of his students said “I’m fine! I…uh…thought I was going to be late!” Adrien said casually. “Anyway…I’ve prepared a little video for all of you to watch” Adrien said.

While the video played Adrien could hear several of his student whisper to each other “I heard we got a new art teacher today!”

“Really? We have art next hour, right? Mister Bronn left just two days ago though!”

“I know! I wonder if her class will be just as fun though…Monsieur Bronn always let us draw cool comics and stuff…”

“Ahem!”

Adrien’s students stopped talking, looking up at Adrien as he gave them a fierce glare, thankful that the curtains were drawn and lights were off to hide the slight pink blush on his face.

“Please keep quiet and focus on classwork girls…otherwise I’d have to send you to the principal’s office” Adrien said. “Sorry sir…” the two students said before turning back to the video.

* * *

“Hello everyone!”

The class stared in surprise as Marinette greeted them all so cheerfully. “I’m Mlle. Cheng! I’ll be your new art teacher starting today!” she chirped happily. “Good Morning Madam Cheng” the class said, still in a bit of shock. Compared to quiet and calm Nathanael, Marinette was like a blast of sunshine. “I want to make sure I get to know all of you before class really begins…that way I can weed out the trouble makers” she said, gaining an evil smirk for a brief moment before going back to smiling.

“I know the sudden switch in teachers may take some getting used to, so feel free to ask me anything you’d like!” Marinette said, smiling. The class went around asking questions, Marinette answering them all cheerfully. “I heard you’re from New York…did you study abroad?” a student asked. “Actually, I studied here in France.” Marinette said, once she said what school she studied at, another student raised their hand “Monsieur Agreste studied there too! Did you two ever meet?” she asked.

Marinette blinked in confusion “Agreste?” she asked, remembering the movement of blonde she had seen earlier than morning, coming to a realization “Adrien Agreste?!” she asked, surprised. “You did know him!” the student said, Marinette suddenly being bombarded with questions.

“Were you two friends?”

“Were you in the same class?”

“Did you two date?”

“Did you transfer here to see him again?!”

“Are you guys dating now?!”

“Hold on!” Marinette said, trying to get her class back in order, thankfully the students all settling down. Marinette took a deep breath. “Adrien and I were friends back in university…we didn’t date, and I didn’t even know he was here…” she said, not missing the looks of disappointment among a few of the students. _So I wasn’t just imagining things…_ she thought to herself. “Now…I believe you all know enough about me…so now I want you all to show me something about yourselves through art.” She said, going back into teacher mode.

* * *

At lunch a few of Marinette and Adrien’s students were sitting at a lunch table.

“Is that why Monsieur Agreste was freaking out earlier?”

“Maybe…”

“Do you think he and Mlle. Cheng had a falling out?”

“But she didn’t say anything about it…”

“Maybe we should ask _him_!”

A group of students looked to where one of their friends was pointing, seeing Adrien standing in front of the school. “Monsieur Agreste!”. Adrien looked up, somewhat surprised as his students ran up to him. “Oh, hello girls…how can I help you?” he asked. “Is it true that you and Mll. Cheng knew each other in uni?” one of them asked. Adrien froze for a moment, unsure how to respond “I…uh…yes?” he said, cautiously.

“Did you two ever date?” another student asked. Adrien shook his head quickly “No! Why would you think that?” he asked. “Hm…Miss Cheng said the same thing…I was hoping she was hiding something…” she murmured. “Why would you…” Adrien sighed and hsook his head “nevermind…if you’ll esxcuse me, I have to get ready for my next class…” he said, walking away from the two curious students.

The two acted casually about it…but over the course of the week the students became more and more suspicious of their teachers’ former relationship.

**Tuesday**

“Mr.Agreste, what do you think of Mlle Cheng?” a student asked. Adrien gave the student a look of confusion before realizing she wrote on the school blog often. Adrien simply cleared his throat “I’m sure she’ll be a great teacher.” He said before excusing himself and briskly making his way away from the student.

**Wednesday**

“Hey Mister Agreste!” Adrien looked up from his work to see two of his students standing before him. “Hello girls…” he said, somewhat distracted from his work “How can I help you?” he asked. “We were wondering if we could borrow a prism” one of the girls said. Adrien looked up at the girls in confusion “Why?” he asked “We need it for an art project! We want to do a reverse rainbow painting, but we need a subject. Miss Cheng says it’s easier to paint with a subject than by memor-“

“Here’s the prism, make sure you return it by tomorrow.” Adrien said before leading the two girls out of his classroom.

**Thursday**

“Hey Miss Cheng!”

Marinette turned, smiling at her students “Hello girls! Can I help you with anything?” she asked “We were wondering…do you have any funny stories about Monsieur Agreste?” one of thema sked, smiling. Marinette blinked in confusion “funny stories?” she asked “Yeah! Like…was he secretly a bad boy or something? Did he ever try to flirt with you? Did he ever-“

Marinette burst out laughing, imagining Adrien as a bad boy. “Haha! I-I’m sorry!” she said, wiping tears from her eyes “No no…I don’t have anything like that…” she said, still giggling. She glanced at the expressions of disappointment on her students’ face “Well…there was one time…”

_Marinette sighed softly as she sat on a park bench, looking over her sketchbook “I need to think of a design…” she sighed to herself. “Why can designs just fall from the sky?” that’d make life a lot easier…” she murmured._

_THUNK_

_Marinette blinked as a shoe fell down, hitting her on the head before falling ontot he ground “Ow…” she groaned. Marinette looked down at the shoe before looking up, almost screaming as she spotted an arm dangling from the tree. She then noticed a body attached to the arm._

_“Adrien?” she asked, confused. Surely enough, Adrien was sleeping on the tree, half of his body dangling off the side. “Adrien?” she asked again, poking his arm with a pencil. Adrien blinked away, yelping as he fell out of the tree, caught off guard. Marinette leapt back, snickering as Adrien landed face first on the ground with a mouthful of grass. “So much for being a ninja, huh?” she asked, smiling._

Marinette continued to giggle at the memory, a few of her students laughing along with her.

“Hey Mlle. Cheng…would you ever consider dating Monsieur Agreste?” another student asked. Marinette stared at the student, blinking in surprise. “I…uh…I-I don’t think that would…be possible…” she whispered. “Huh? Why not?” the student asked. “Uh…” Marinette sighed in relief as the bell rang “S-Sorry! School’s over! You guys better get going now!” she said, ushering the students out of the room.

Adrien stood a few doors away, discussing something with another teacher when a third teacher suddenly appeared “Monsieur Agreste, would you mind taking these files to Mlle. Chen-“

“S-Sorry! I’ve gotta go home and feed my cat, I forgot the day’s already over!” he said before running off.

**Friday**

“Mr.Agreste-“

“No, Marinette and I aren’t dating” Adrien said, cutting off the two students who entered his classroom “How did you know that’s what we-“

“That’s all the entire class has been talking about since she showed up” Adrien said, staring at his students, who looked down at the floor. Adrien sighed softly “Look, I’m flattered that you’ve all taken an interest in our relationship…but we’re adults, if we wanted to be in a relationship, we would’ve by now. All of you meddling in our affairs isn’t going to change the fact that we’re just _friends_ understand?” he asked. “Yes Monsieur Agreste…” the students said.

“Good…now you’d all better get out of here, school ends in a few minutes” he said, shooing them away.

Adrien sighed as he finished cleaning up his classroom, packing his bag before leaving. On his way to the exit he walked by Marinette’s classroom, an idea coming to his mind. _Maybe with those kids out of the way I can talk to her normally without worrying about someone asking if we’re dating…_ he thought to himself. As he approached the classroom he spotted Marinette carrying several boxes towards a shelf on the opposite side of the room.

“Why didn’t they cover classroom clean up in that course?” she mumbled to herself, Adrien smiling to himself. Before he could ask if she wanted help Marinette smiled “Still better than going around fighting Akuma…” she sighed. Adrien froze like a deer in headlights. _Akuma? Fighting Akuma?_

Marinette smiled sadly “I wonder how Cat’s doing…” she murmured under her breath

Adrien ran off, not stopping until he reached his car and slammed the door behind him, holding his head in his hand, trying to organize his thoughts.

_Akuma? Fighting Akuma? Why would she know about Akuma?_

_She misses Cat? She misses me? Does she mean she misses Cat Noir as a hero or…as…her…partner? Is Marinette Ladybug?!_

**_Of course she is you idiot! How else could she know about the Akuma?_ **

_But…Maybe she just meant running away from the Akuma? Lots of people did that…_

**_Since when did running away include fighting them? Stop being stupid!_ **

_But…no way! Marinette can’t be Ladybug!_

**_Fine! Go detective on her then!_ **

_Go detective on her? What am I gonna do? Stalk her?_

**_Sounds like a plan to me…_ **

_I AM NOT GOING TO STALK MY-_

Adrien slammed his head against the steering wheel “I am arguing with myself…again…” he groaned. Adrien leaned back and took a deep breath “Fine…I’ll prove to myself that Marinette isn’t Ladybug…then I can just let everything go…” he mumbled to himself.

_Knock knock_

Adrien looked around, wondering where the knocking sound was coming from, realizing Marinette was standing next to his passenger window, looking worried. Adrien’s face turned pink as he rolled down his window “M-Marinette! H-How are you?” he asked.

Marinette blinked in confusion “Um…fine? Are you okay?” she asked. Adrien looked at her confused “of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked.

“I just saw you hit your head against your steering wheel…”

_Smooth Adrien…_

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! I uh…was…thinking about…something…” he mumbled _Like how you could possibly be Ladybug…even though the whole reason I didn’t try to date you in uni was because I wanted to be faithful to Ladybug…but if you actually ended up **being** Ladybug that would just make the universe laugh at my face…_

“Okay…be safe on your way home then…try not to over think things while you’re driving…” she said. “Uh…right…I won’t” Adrien said, laughing nervously as Marinette waved goodbye before heading towards her own car.

**_Are you gonna stalk her?_ **

_NO! SHUT UP!_


	9. Chapter 9

This…was not working out like he had planned…

Adrien had decided to casually spend some time with Marinette the past week, now that their students were leaving them alone he could spend time with her without worrying about _certain students_ playing paparazzi…he had gotten enough of that when he was younger.

However, in the midst of trying to get enough information for his subconscious to shut up…everything had backfired…

Rather than trying to find _differences_ between Ladybug and Marinette…he began to see all the _similarities_

They both acted the same, they both had black hair, and shining bluebell eyes that he absolutely adored and-

_Mon dieu…They’re the same person…_

**_IT’S ABOUT TIME!_** The voice in Adrien’s head yelled, sounding an awful lot like a certain kwami.

“Alright…now what? What exactly am I supposed to do? Suddenly say ‘Hey Marinette! Or should I say Ladybug?’ and act like a suave James-Bond-like character?” he asked. **_Why not? It worked before as Cat Noir._** Adrien groaned “Even if I did confess I still don’t have any idea what to say! I’m not going to confess! We can just stay friends like we did in university, that’s it!”

* * *

And yet somehow he was currently standing in front of Marinette’s classroom.

Classes had just ended, the building being mostly empty, save for the teachers who were still cleaning up, or the students with afterschool activities…and a certain teacher who was trying to work up the nerve to confess, as if he was still a stupid teenager.

_God damn it Adrien you’re an adult! Just go in there and bring it up casually, it’s not that difficult!_

And with that little pep-talk Adrien managed to enter the classroom, Marinette having her back turned to him as she organized a few canvass. “Good afternoon Marinette!” Adrien said suddenly, Marinette jumping a bit in surprise, nearly dropping a canvas. “Ah! G-good afternoon Adrien…you scared me…” she said, laughing nervously.

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he said, his confidence suddenly leaving. “I…uh…w-wanted to tell you…something…” he said. “And what would that be?” Marinette asked, setting the last canvas in place before turning to face him. “I uh…w-well…I know…you” Adrien said, resisting from covering his face with his hands. Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion “Uh…I know you too? We met in university” she said, confused.

“N-No! I…uh…m-meant…” Adrien took a deep breath “I know you’re Ladybug!” he said, his words stumbling out in a rush.

Marinette stared at him, a brief expression of shock on her face before she began laughing nervously. “Wh-What! No way! How could I be Ladybug? I mean, she disappeared all those years ago! There’s no way I could possibly be her!” she said. Adrien watched Marinette lamely try to defend herself before he began laughing. “You’re really bad at lying Bugaboo” he said, continuing to laugh.

Marinette glared at Adrien for a moment before coming to a realization. “Bugaboo?” she asked, confused. “Cat Noir?” she whispered, confused. Adrien laughed nervously “I guess we have a lot to talk about…huh?” he asked.

* * *

“Mister Agreste!”

Adrien nearly jumped as a group of students came running into the classroom “Good Morning girls…whats wrong?” Adrien asked, alarmed. “Is it true?” one of them asked “is what true?” Adrien asked, confused. “Are you and Miss Cheng going out now?” another asked

“Someone said they caught you two making out in the art room!”

“Are you a couple?”

“You really don’t know when to quit, do you?!” Marinette scolded, standing in the doorway. The students all turned to face her, Adrien’s head snapping up as well. “Whether Adrien and I are dating or not has nothing to do with any of you…now get to class!” she scolded, the students all exiting under Marinette’s stern gaze. “That may have been a little harsh…” Adrien said. “Probably…” Marinette said “And…when you talked about us dating…” Adrien trailed off. Marinette glanced up at Adrien before smirking “I don’t believe you ever made a formal request, kitty cat” she said.

Adrien nodded “Hm…good point…” he said “Movie tonight then?” he asked. Marinette laughed “Sure…movie theater?” she asked “Or my place…You could reprise your role as sleeping beauty…” he said. Marinette rolled her eyes “Movie theater it is…pick me up at 7?” she asked, smiling.

Adrien smiled back and nodded “Deal” he said before watching Marinette head back towards her classroom.

**_Well…it could’ve gone worse I suppose…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


End file.
